Psycho
by That Random Girl
Summary: A pairing that has never been seen before...that I know of. -"I always look up at the stars, don't you?"- Warning-Slash. Nothing too graphic. -R
1. Stars

_Yep- here you all were thinking I'm dead. Well, I kind of am. As you can see, I haven't updated in YONKS because...well, I kind of grew tired of the PPG board. All my favourite legendary writers had since retired and all was left was a bunch of wannabes who tried and tried again to create a good RRB/PPG romance fic...and...well..._

_failed. miserably. _

_The whole thing made me so sad it made me double think my writing ability, and I realised I wasn't so crash hot either._

_Don't get me wrong, sweeties, I love RRB/PPG romance. But a lot of writers out there are making me hate it. The spelling mistakes, the poor grammar, the cliche'd plot, the overall poor effort in general, it made a whole mockery of something that used to bring me such happiness. And...I'm back! _

_With a vengeance! *Cackles evilly*_

_So here it is, something I created a long while ago that I was too nervous to publish. __I've done it. I've accomplished it! I bet I'll get no reviews for it and I procrastinated writing a very important 9 minute English speech to write this instead, but oh well! I've done it! :D I've written something different, something far from what I usually write. Another pairing, another type of romance._

_I appreciate opinions…although I'm feeling they'll all be bad *sigh*. _

_Note: I have adjusted ages for this…_

_Fire away! _

_-x-_

A lone, slumped figure hid amongst the broken glass and scattered papers that littered the mounds of rotting earth that was called the Townsville Dump. Mounds of trash decorated the piles of dirt that was enclosed around a fierce chain linked fence, keeping in the forgotten memories and broken treasures people had so carelessly thrown in the garbage. A lone figure walked amongst the debris, his well trained sneakers avoiding the large grimy puddles that littered the muck covered ground. Stepping into them, he knew, could lead to an embarrassing entrapment.

He wound his way through the dump, kicking at loose litter as he went and casually looking up into the dark stretch of night sky that hung ominously above him. He sighed serenely. He was alone… composed, calm, relaxed…

Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

He snarled bitterly, reaching up and sliding his sunglasses from the bridge of his nose to his hair. It never used to be this way; he used to be able to hang around this place not feeling anything, only peace and tranquility. It was a place to think, to relax and to skulk after battle, talking of future plans. This used to be _his _domain, _his _hideout…

_Not anymore… _A nagging voice in the back of his skull broke into his thoughts. He shook his head, his long black hair, now almost reaching his shoulders, ruffling in the cool night breeze. He shivered, his skin prickling against the cold, and drew up the hood of his jacket. He dug his fists into the pockets of his hoodie, snarling as he did so. He looked around the dump. Nothing, still and quiet. He was alone.

His lips still frozen in a scowl, he stomped over to the nearest object and sat down stiffly, his shoulders hunched as the cold wind whipped around him, bringing up aromas and smells from the trash he had grown accustomed to long ago. His black eyes narrowed as he stared down at his mud covered sneakers. He couldn't help it…He could still feel as though somebody was watching him.

He growled. It never used to be this way, he used to feel as though he ran the town…he and his gang of miscreants. He remembered the shock and horror of civilians, the way everybody would know their name, snarl or shudder in response to the acts they committed…and as they grew older it only grew worse…

But the Powerpuff Girls…

He snarled again, his already balled fists tightening within his pockets. _Those freakin' Powerpuff Girls… _If it weren't for them they could have ruled this stupid town, and he knew it. They had the power, what else did they need? Their mayor would do anything for a pickle…takeover would have been simple…

He looked up again at the night sky, many of the sparkling stars faded by the bright city lights that so easily took their natural glory. He sighed, his chest heaving with the emotion that seemed to be brewing within him. He kept thinking of the green puff, so challenging and fiery she once was…she had grown into something more- a young woman of energy and agility, with fiery emerald eyes and a short wave of black hair, she dazzled everyone with her looks and fighting ability. He growled again and kicked at the earth, this time harder. She had pushed him so far into the ground he was invisible to her, his gang almost wiped out by the number of times she had caught him.

_She targets me… _He thought dully to himself. _That's why she always catches us, she always targets me…_

He shook his head, thinking again of those wide, fierce green eyes that had once looked at him with such admiration and infatuation; he always had a dull thought that maybe one day they'd end up together…maybe one day…

He shook his head again, his shades falling to the ground with a splatter. He growled and picked them up, dusting them off with cold, nimble fingers. He had to stop thinking of such things, it would never happen. Buttercup had grown to despise and loathe him, only cracking a smile when her fist connected with his face. She was basking in the glory that was being a part of the Powerpuff Girls, whom everybody loved and adored. He bit his lip. He could never match that…the love of the whole town.

He caught himself. Why would he want to anyway?

_-snap-_

He jumped, whirling around with his eyes wide. He heard it…he knew he did…he couldn't have imagined…

He caught himself again, his eyes narrowing. He couldn't show fear… Fear wasn't his state of mind… His eyes scanned the dump carefully, watching every shadow with suspicion, his eyes narrowed. He carefully slid his hand within the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a toothpick, chewing on the end of it nervously, his teeth scraping against the wood. He swallowed, hunching his shoulders as he felt the wind whip around him.

"Stupid…" He mumbled to himself, frowning against the cool wind. "Who else would be here?"

He was met with a thick silence, only broken by the faint sound of passing traffic. He growled again with annoyance, flexing his now cramping fingers. He rotated his neck carefully, crinking and flexing his tense muscles. His black eyes again met with the sky, his thoughts lost within the shadows of the stars. How could anyone hate the dump? It was the one place nobody could find you, the one place you could be alone…

"_Ace."_

Ace jumped, his heart hammering in his chest and the hairs on the back of his neck erect and tingling as he held in a yelp, stumbling forward and gasping. A sly, smooth voice had cooed into his ear, grazing his skin delicately with its lips. Ace looked up, fuming, at the figure that now stood above him.

"Don't…" Ace snarled, his hands becoming fists as he rose from the mucky ground. His face burned with embarrassment and his teeth tensed firmly around the toothpick still clenched within his teeth. "Don't…DO THAT!"

The figure smirked back, its dark emerald green eyes sparkling in the darkness.

Ace avoided those eyes, the eyes that seemed so confronting and smug. Instead he snarled venomously to himself, snarling his angry thoughts under his breath as he rose to his feet, dusting off the mud that already clung to him. The figure chuckled darkly, causing Ace to glare.

"Butch…" He snarled, turning to him. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

The green ruff grinned in return, his wide pupils twinkling mischievously from beneath his black fringe. Ace eyed him hesitantly. He knew about the Ruffs, how they'd returned, how they'd grown…how they had taken the position of the Powerpuff Girl's worthiest opponent. Every week there'd be a new scheme of theirs, failed due to the quick thinking of the Puffs. Ace had other beliefs, he had a hunch the Ruffs purposely made plans that lead to failure, just so the girls would get cocky. The schemes always seemed too easy to beat…

Butch's quick scoff brought him back to reality, and Ace quickly took in his appearance. The Ruffs had grown, as had the Puffs, into strong, stubborn teenagers. Butch, however, was the one who had changed the least. Word on the streets was that he was nothing but a psycho, mess with him and the bet was that you'd never see the light of day. Ace had seen him a couple of times, but was never interested in actually communicating with the Ruffs. They seemed too much like the girls, they weren't regular _villains…_

Butch took a step forward, his green eyes watching Ace carefully. The sleeves of his hooded black jacket were rolled up, revealing his muscular, scarred forearms. Around his wrist was a thick black band. The hem of his baggy ripped jeans dragged across the muddy ground. Ace looked up. He was still wearing that smug smirk, his eyes flashing. There, in a split second, Ace noticed his left eye twitch.

"I should ask you the same thing…" Butch cooed back, issuing him with a sickly sweet smile. "_Acey boy_…what are _you_ doing out here all alone in the middle of the night?"

Ace stepped back awkwardly, hating the closeness between the two. He couldn't help it, the Green Ruff had a way about him that made every movement intimidating, even the kindest gesture appeared threatening. Butch cracked his knuckles ominously as he paused, his smirk widening.

"Very _funny." _Ace snarled under his breath venomously, his eyes narrowing. "I can be here if I want…"

"Oh so feisty…" Butch simpered back. "Why so hostile, Acey babe?"

Ace growled at him, his lips curling into a fierce grimace as his teeth clenched at his toothpick. He shoved his mud-splattered shades back into his pocket as he avoided the Ruffs gaze, hating the thought of getting into a fight, nevertheless a conversation, with this guy. He turned on his heel and skulked off, biting at his toothpick fiercely.

He jumped back with alarm as Butch appeared in front of him, his deep emerald pupils inches from his own eyes. Ace noted they were the same height. He stepped back as Butch took a step forward, his eyes narrowing, but his smirk the same.

"You're not scared of me…" Butch murmured quietly, his deep green eyes playful. Another twitch of excitement. "Are ya, Acey?"

"No." Ace bit back, his hands curling into fists within his jacket pockets. He refused to drop his gaze, his black pupils glaring into Butch's with visible hate. "I just want to be alone. That too much to ask, Butch?"

"Maybe…" Butch chuckled back, his head tilting with growing interest. Ace stiffened, his anxiety quickly rippling within his stomach. He hated the feeling, of fear. He hated feeling intimidated by what he thought as a science experiment gone wrong, especially when they were supposed to be on the same side. But yet…he hated the feeling of not being in control.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ace." Butch perked up, his teeth grazing his lips tentatively. Ace again noticed his eye twitch with excitement. "Where have you been hiding? Not here, I hope."

Ace stiffened defensively, his frown deepening. "None of your concern, Butch."

Butch ignored him, looking at the ground as he lit a cigarette, flicking his lighter ominously. His green eyes flickered to him as he inhaled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with…" He exhaled, and Ace narrowed his eyes as a wave of tobacco smoke wafted over him. Butch smirked, rotating the cigarette in his fingers. "Our new plan…would it?"

Ace froze, his own eyes on the floor. He looked up with annoyance, his eyes narrowed with visible hatred.

"What _plan?" _He hissed. "You sucking up to the Powerpuff Girls is a _plan?"_

"That's what my brother calls it…" Butch murmured silkily, bringing his lips to the cancer stick again. He smirked. "My guess is that you do have a problem with our new found peace settlement…right?"

Ace turned away from Butch's triumphant grin and flickering green eyes, his own gaze instead travelling back to the night sky. He secretly hoped the stars would give him some sort of peace, the strength to not punch Butch directly in the face. He couldn't help but think the Ruff was simply taunting him, knowing he would have no trouble beating him in a fight if it came to it. That's not what he hated the most…

"Or…" He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt Butch's presence next to him, and knew Butch had sauntered up behind him to coo tauntingly in his ear again. "Is it more of the fact that me and the green Puff have gotten…Close?"

Butch blew a wave of smoke into his face once again and Ace snapped, pushing back in annoyance.

"_To hell with you." _Ace snarled, a low growl from his chest as he stomped off, splashing through the mud and dirt furiously. He again jumped back as Butch flew to him, his quick speed allowing him to be beside him in a matter of seconds.

"Temper, temper Ace." Butch grinned widely, both eyelids twitching ominously. "I didn't come here to fight…"

"Then what _did_ you come here for?" Ace growled back, his arms folding in front of his chest. "Don't you and your brothers have a little hideout in the mountains somewhere? Why did you have to come here? This is _our _territory."

"What? You and your little gang?" Butch retorted, his grin mocking. "I'm scared Acey, really. What are they gonna do? Beat me up?" He scoffed, his bottom lip protruding into an innocent pout. "I'm so _afwaid…"_

Ace didn't reply, his throat seemed to be too restricted from his building fury. Butch smirked in amusement, his whole body trembling now with pure energy.

"Actually, I come here to think." Butch dropped the cigarette to the ground, crushing it beneath his sneaker. "I always look up at the stars, don't you?"

Ace glared at him, his endless black eyes murderous. He could see passed that sly smirk, those playful eyes…he knew Butch was playing him, he has to be…

"Have you been…_spying _on me?" Ace choked out, his voice dangerous. Butch licked his lips. Another eye twitch.

"Paranoid…much?" Butch murmured, smirking. Ace continued to glare, his fists tightening threateningly. Butch watched him with amusement. "Actually, Acey, I have been following you around…Pure research, of course…not mad are ya?" Butch cackled as Ace flushed furiously, his cheeks darkening. He thought of how stupid he must look, sitting in the dump every night looking at the stars, he probably looked like an idiot. He had been thinking…his gang, the girls, the boys…his future…

"You're sick." Was all Ace could snarl, his voice shaking. He shook his head furiously and zipped up his jacket, his shoulders hunched as he stomped off, shoving Butch on the way passed. Butch looked on, grinning, cracking his knuckles in excitement. Another flick, a quick, excited spasm.

"And don't follow me!" Ace bit back, growling. As soon as he turned back, Butch's voice cooed in his ear, right beside him.

"_Make me."_

Ace stared back at him with hatred, his black eyes murderous. Butch blinked back at him with interest, his eyes gazing into his. He couldn't help but become lost in those eyes- the way you couldn't tell where the irises stopped and the pupils began- just pools of endless onyx. Ace's vicious growl brought Butch back to reality.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Ace hissed venomously, his eyes narrowing. "You're a real _psycho, _you know that?"

A split second, and Butch simply gaped at him, his lips parting and his eyes widening. Ace barely had time to register Butch's furious growl before he was shoved backwards, landing in a nearby pile of trash. He blinked, seeing stars, before he was pinned under a hard body, Butch's face coming into focus as his emerald eyes hovered over his, narrowed and steady. Ace's eyes widened as Butch's hand found the collar of his shirt, his shirt tightening around his neck as Butch growled, his face inches away from his.

"Don't call me that!" Butch spat loudly, his teeth bared. Ace gazed at him through widened eyes as Butch snarled, pulling his face even closer. "Don't ever call me that!"

"What?" Ace couldn't help but whisper. The silence was thick around them, only broken by Butch's heavy, animal-like pants. Butch's deep green eyes narrowed threateningly, daring him to say it. It was Ace's turn to smile, realizing how easy and how comforting it was to know he could stir the Ruff up as much as the Ruff could stir him. _"…Psycho?"_

Butch twitched again, his cheeks trembling so his eyelids flickered. Furious heat seemed to radiate from his body. He tightened his fist threateningly, shaking with pure rage.

"_Don't…" _he growled in a low whisper. _"Call me that."_

Ace looked into his face, noticing how Butch's emerald irises seemed to sparkle, not just with malice and not just with spite, but almost with hurt. Against the stars in the night sky, hanging above him, Butch almost looked…innocent. A lot like what he used to be…all those years ago. _Almost._

Ace stared back, perplexed at the Ruff. His lips twitched into a sly smile as he smirked at him knowingly. The power had switched, even though he knew he was trapped against the ground, Ace still had the upper hand.

"_Make me" _He whispered back.

Butch stiffened, his eyes widening. His muscles clenched dangerously, his mouth curling into a dangerous snarl-

Ace snapped, slamming his enclosed fist into Butch's nose, immediately throwing the Ruff backwards into the mud, splayed out in the filthy earth. He coughed, taken aback at the sudden attack. Blood was pouring down his nose to his lips, running down his neck. He blinked, shocked at the sudden blow…and _what_ a blow.

Ace quickly sprung to his feet, his own eyes widening at the crumpled figure beneath him. Butch glared at him with malice, his eyes burning with hate. Blood coated half of his face, down to his neck and the collar of his shirt. He licked his lips automatically, swiping the stream of blood from his face with his quick tongue.

"Wouldn't you know…" Ace found himself smirking. "I thought you kids were supposed to be indestructible…"

"Fuck you!" Butch hollered, clambering to his feet. He dusted himself off, his face burning. He couldn't believe that took him down, he couldn't believe Ace actually had the guts to hit him. And worse, he couldn't believe how stupid he looked in front of him. Butch knew he was supposed to be stronger, faster, better than him… Why did it not seem that way? He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but it was pointless. Butch was shaking so much his teeth seemed to chatter.

"Why are you following me around?" Ace snarled, his eyebrows rising. "Do you have nothing better to do?"

Butch didn't answer, instead he hastily wiped at his nose with his sleeve, sniffing. He was fuming, his body burning with embarrassment and fury. Another twitch.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Watch it, Ace." Butch snarled at him, all serenity gone. More blood trickled down his lips as he growled. "I can throw you through a freakin' skyscraper if you ain't careful-"

"I'm sure that's how you'd rather spend your time…" Ace bit back. "In Juvie for murder."

Butch snarled and sniffed, rubbing furiously at the blood on his lips. Silence engulfed the couple. After a few long moments of quiet, Ace finally spoke up with genuine interest.

"How old are you?"

Butch's eyes flickered towards him, still burning. "Sixteen" He growled. "You?"

Ace didn't answer, he only chuckled. It was amazing how comfortable he now felt around the Ruff. Admittedly, he knew nothing of him until then.

"You're only young!" Ace eventually choked out, causing Butch to snarl.

"Shutup!" he growled, his eyes widening. "Like I give a crap! What are you, like 30?"

"No" Ace eventually smirked. "I'm nineteen." Butch scowled nastily, his eyes narrowing.

"So you have nothing better to do then hang around the dump at nineteen? Nice life, asshole."

Ace winced, amazed at how that remark had so easily cut into him. He growled, pulling the gnawed toothpick out from between his teeth and snarling.

"Why don't you go back to your playpen?" Ace shot back. "Better than annoying me like the stupid little kid you are."

Butch's eyes widened and Ace noted that the remark probably stung as Butch attempted to mask the signs of hurt.

"I ain't a fucking kid!" Butch bit back, his voice struggling to remain the harsh, fierce snarl it always seemed to be. He swallowed, blinking up at him with defiance. "I'll be seventeen soon, you can't call me a kid then-"

"Actually…" Ace purred, snickering as he realised what a nerve he'd hit. "I can, kid."

Butch twitched once again, half torn between smashing the cocky face in front of him to the hard earth and bashing him within an inch of his life, or simply walking off before he did something _really _stupid. Brick would kill him if he knew he'd stuffed up again…

"Shove it, Ace." Butch simply snarled at him, folding his arms across his chest and giving him his fiercest snarl. "Have fun in your _dump, _moping and dreaming like the goddamn _loser _you are." He smirked at him, hoping that cut into the older boy's conscience. It gave him strange satisfaction to see Ace looking so weak and miserable…so passive.

Ace merely shrugged at him, popping another toothpick in between his lips and chewing it casually, his eyebrows rising and his black, bottomless eyes gazing at him with truthful intensity.

"I would have fun if you left me alone…" He simpered, snickering. "Don't you have some _homework _to do, or something?"

Butch stiffened, the anger flowing fresh and ripe through his veins at top speeds. He snarled, his lips trembling as he struggled to come up with _some _retort. How dare he…make him feel like a _little _kid…like some moronic _teenager…_

"You…You- _Fucking-"_

Ace smirked, a wide grin that seemed to light up his face. He actually caught the vibe, growing happy at taunting Butch. He waved his fingers in a sarcastic little wave as he hitched up the collar of his jacket, turning on his heel and making his way back to his hideout. He was positive he'd have a good sleep tonight.

Butch stood where he was left, still shaking with anger and, admittedly, embarrassment. How had something so great been switched so easily into something so humiliating? He growled to himself furiously, kicking the ground beneath him so hard it seemed to create a small crater beneath him. His entire body heaved with labored breaths as he struggled to remain calm, his fingernails biting into his palms. But still…he couldn't come up with a mean enough retort to snarl at Ace's retrating back.

He turned around in defeat, still furious with himself, and shot up into the night sky, leaving a trail of deep emerald green behind him.

-x-

_Yep. A rowdyruff boy. Not with a PPG girl *Gasp*_

_Indeed- not with a girl at all *DoublegaspzomgfaintFLAME*_

_But I had fun :P I'll love some opinions and under the *I'm asuming* very rare chance I actually get some nice reviews I'll even write more _

_G'night folks (: _

_x_


	2. Early Mornings

_Hey peeps- another chapter. Sorry if it's not as good as the first, I have an exam tomorrow and I'm feelin' guilty that shaping this chapter up was more important than studying Shakespeare :P _

_Thanks for all my lovely reviews, I'm glad to see my so called creativity is welcomed with open, accepting, beautiful arms (: _

_I appreciate all the tips and advice I can get, I don't bite_

_...Often_

* * *

_Early Mornings_

_..._

Ace awoke early the next morning to a deep red and purple stained sky and the regular racket of the 6AM gridlock on the northern highway, hanging just above the dump he adored so much. He rubbed at the sleep that still clung to his eyes, his dry knuckles scratching his skin harshly. He clawed at his stained sheets in an effort to guide himself off his flimsy mattress, stumbling out of the metal structure and onto the cold cement floor.

He groaned in sudden pain and discomfort, untangling himself from the thin sheets that still clung to his form and kicking them off, struggling to push his bruised body off the floor. Something beneath him _crunch_ed and he stopped, alarmed and suddenly wary of the sharp pain beneath his bare back. He whirled around, his knees painfully scraping against the harsh cement, and pulled out his only pair of black sunglasses, heartbreakingly shattered and the frame laying bent in his palm, broken pieces of cheap plastic littering the floor. He groaned again, his fist enclosing around the pieces, the fragments cutting into his skin. Snarling to himself he threw them out of sight, too downtrodden to look at them anymore. Even though he knew his precious glasses were only a cheap gift to himself stolen from a nearby gas station, he still favoured and treasured them…they were his icon, what he was known for.

As he looked again up at the crimson sunrise through his broken window, he was forced to narrow and shield his eyes from the new light. He groaned again, resting his head against the frail bed frame beside him.

What a way to wake up.

* * *

High up in Townsville Mountains, the three inhabitants of Fuzzy's cabin seemed to be at peace. There wasn't a movement or sound that seemed to rattle the trees or animals of the forest, so it seemed as though the three Chemical X terrors of Townsville were thankfully sound asleep.

The Cabin was almost bare, barely anything to inhabit but a few beds, chairs and a TV that picked up a wide range of static. The floorboards were scratched and filled with splinters, the tacky faded wallpaper peeled at every angle and the roof leaked in too many places to count. A lone figure lay across the sofa in the main room, his face buried into the sagging cushions and his hand scraping the worn floorboards as he snored loudly, a small trail of drool escaped his agape lips. Shades of yellow and orange around the cabin indicated an early morning sunrise.

A flicker of movement behind the sleeping figure and a quick flash of blue signaled the presence of another being in the household, and soon a wave of blonde hair followed by a pair of deep, dark blue eyes appeared from behind the sofa, the figure gliding upwards to hover above his sleeping brother. He snickered to himself, his lips struggling to remain closed as he fought not to make a sound. Stealthily, he raised his finger to his lips, sucking on it cutely before lowering himself to the snoozing inhabitant, cheekily thrusting his now wet finger into his sleeping brother's ear.

Butch jolted awake, his bright green eyes automatically squeezing closed again as the bright morning sunlight streaming through the dirty windows almost scalded him. He snarled, burying his face back into his arms and hiding his face in the stained couch pillows, whining loudly. With a groan he realised with anger that his ear felt uncomfortably wet, sticky with saliva.

"Get the Hell off me, Boomer!" He grumbled, kicking out at the source of his brother blindly as he rubbed the side of his face against his sleeve, struggling to escape back to his slumber. "I mean it!"

Boomer watched from the side of the couch, snickering with amusement as he attempted again to give his brother a 'loving' wet willy, poking him in every place he could reach.

"Goooood _morning _Sleeping Beauty!" Boomer snickered stupidly, his wide grin hovering over Butch's face dangerously. His face morphed into one of mock concern. "Did you sleep well?"

Butch grumpily shooed his brother's face away, swinging out at every angle in order to stop his stupid brother's cooing. He swung his legs over and stumbled across the cold floor, his eyes too swollen and sticky to completely open this early in the morning. He blinked hopefully, the bleak, barren atmosphere of Fuzzy's mountain cabin clearing amongst the sleep still wedged in his eyes. He rubbed his lids, grumbling to himself at being woken up at what looked like sunrise.

"I was sleeping _fine." _Butch spat angrily, rolling over to bury his face within the sagging couch cushions. "Until you decided to show up and wake me up with your stupid-"

"_Blah blah blah." _Boomer easily drawled over him in a loud monotone, rolling those cerulean blue eyes to the ceiling and giving his brother a blank look. "Whatever, Butchie. Brick wants us both to pick up some breakfast."

Butch wrinkled his nose irritably, propping up on his elbows to give him a scathing look.

"And how do you expect to do _that?" _Butch sneered at him. "We have no cash, and we _promised _those stupid puffy crime fighters that we wouldn't-"

A stupid grin spread over Boomer's face, and Butch inwardly cringed as he got the vibe his younger, idiotic brother knew something he didn't.

"_Exactly." _Boomer purred proudly, snickering. "Brick will pretend he doesn't know about it, so if we get caught he'll defend us by saying we're too broke to buy food, hopefully getting us some free grub at their house, or something."

Butch scowled. Of course- his brother will play the victim card. He and Boomer would toddle off and do all the dirty work like the regular stupid little brothers and Brick would plead for them, act on their case to make them look even _more _pathetic to get even closer to the Powerpuff's, to top it off…with a free meal as well. He collapsed back onto the couch cushions, already exhausted. He knew it would work, Brick had that scheming little mind that knew the Powerpuff's weaknesses inside and out, but he could tell they were getting suspicious of their hiatus in criminal acts.

Time to get crafty.

Butch could think of a million other things he would rather do so early in the morning than actually _get up _at the present time, but Boomer was always the persistent, stubborn one…and had the unfortunate yet unique ability to continue to annoy him for hours on end. So with a dangerous snarl he planted his socked feet onto the floor, pulling on his cold combat boots with visible annoyance. Boomer watched him with amusement, his cerulean eyes dancing in anticipation.

"I feel like pancakes!"

* * *

Yanking on the collar of his leather jacket, Ace shot a mean, hateful glare at anybody who looked his way. He felt naked and exposed, despite the hood of his jacket (snugly placed underneath his signature leather jacket) encasing his head, he still hated the fact that his shades were long gone, lying broken and in pieces on the only piece of furniture he had in his room. He couldn't bear the thought of discarding them like any other pile of trash that surrounded the place, but he needed a replacement pair.

_Now. _

Snake trailed behind him sneakily, his hands buried deep within his hooded sweater. He occasionally shot his leader's back a sly, sneaky look with a mischievous smirk adorned into his snake-like features, but immediately looked down when Ace's bottomless eyes seemed to lock on him. He couldn't help, despite his never ending devotion and love for his leader, be just that little bit afraid of him. He loved succumbing to his every command, and even felt cherished even at the receiving end of one of Ace's punches.

He shifted with a slight jitter of warmth and excitement, the early morning sun warming his face and lighting his spirits. Both of the youth's sneakers scraped across the pavement lazily, still slightly dazed from the early morning wakeup. Ace squinted against the sunrise as they headed straight for their favourite convenience store across town.

They crossed the car park, empty except for the few cars parked and the general litter that scattered across the vacant lot. The neon 'Fresh Coffee' sign flashed and buzzed at them ominously as the automatic door parted, the two immediately bypassing their familiar slurpee machine and shelf filled with warm sugary snacks and instead heading for the rack of cheap sunglasses that sat by the window. Ace's numb fingers thumbed through the rack, his black eyes searching for a simple, plain black pair. No luck, all that seemed to be placed on the plastic rack was a variety of colours and styles- nothing that seemed to suit him. Irritably he kicked the stand, folding his arms across his chest and snarling.

"_Looking for something, Acey?"_

An early morning chill suddenly jolted Ace's body as he quickly realised the snide, cocky voice behind him that sent shivers down his spine. His face quickly heated with the anger that immediately pumped through his veins, beginning from the roots of his annoyance at accidently smashing his favourite pair of sunglasses, he was reaching the danger point. He rounded, his hands already becoming fists. Annoyingly, the exact style of shades that he needed faced him, being worn by the person he least wanted to see.

Butch leaned against a shelf, the straw of his slurpee held firmly between his teeth as he gave Ace his signature smirk, the glasses gently shifting down the bridge of his nose to reveal those deep emerald eyes. Ace snarled at him again, feeling the overwhelming urge to slam his closed fist right into the brat's nose. He heard a low hiss form behind him and knew Snake was giving him a cautious warning.

"What are you doing here, Butch?" Ace growled lowly, his teeth gritted. Butch snickered, giving a loud and obnoxious slurp of his green coloured slurpee.

"Can't a guy be hanging around a convenience store at six in the morning without doing anything suspicious?" Butch replied casually, giving Ace a cocky smirk. He loved to see Ace look so infuriated with him. It seemed to less he did, the angrier it made Ace. It gave Butch a strange sense of pride and confidence, and he pushed the glasses further up his nose, cocking his head as he gave Ace a knowing look.

"Not when it's _you." _Ace snapped harshly, taking a fierce step forward and glaring down at the ruff with venom in those black, bottomless eyes. "What are you up to?"

Butch smirked, trying to ignore the fact a small nervous jitter seemed to flutter in his hard stomach as Ace loomed over him threateningly, his eyes narrowed. What was he so freaked out for? He had Chemical X…Ace didn't…

"Why…Nothing Acey…" Butch cooed, his eyebrows rising into his shaggy black bangs. "You're a little sensitive in the mornings, you know…" His eyes flickered, hidden beneath the thick shades, to the skinny, younger looking youth standing behind Ace, an immediately hatred locking into his glare when he saw Butch was looking at him. Butch smirked proudly, his tongue between his teeth. "I would have thought your _boyfriend _would have at least removed the stick out of your ass."

A low growl escaped from within Ace's throat as he struggled to contain his burning anger. _That cocky little shi-_

"He ain't my _boyfriend!" _Ace snarled at him harshly, their faces now inches from each other. "I ain't a goddamn _fag _like you!"

Butch scoffed at that, dropping his empty cup to the floor and scooting his glasses into his hair, revealing those intense, deep green orbs that glistened up at him playfully. Just as he was about to give a quick, snarky retort, there was the sound of a bumbling crash behind them and all three turned to see Boomer stumbling up the aisle, his arms laden with all sorts of snacks as he made his way up to his brother, his face half hidden with everything that was in his arms. Butch automatically burned with embarrassment, mentally cursing his brother for the second he was born. His cheeks burned as Ace's face broke into a mocking grin, his own eyebrows rising at Boomer's awkward entrance.

"Ready to go, Butch?" He asked, grinning wickedly. "I think I got everything!"

Butch's lips curled into a menacing sneer, ready to pound his brother within an inch of his life. Boomer blinked back innocently, his own face splitting into a smirk.

"What the Hell have you got _those_ on for? They look so _stupid _on you!" He giggled. Butch shook with anger, feeling his left eye twitch as he restrained himself from wrapping his hands around Boomer's neck and shoving all of those packets of food down his throat. Much to his dismay, he noticed his cheeks flare up with sudden embarrassment as he heard Ace snicker at his own stupid brother's joke. Butch gritted his teeth, rounding on his brother with venom.

"Shutup, Boomer!" He hissed angrily, shoving the shades back onto his face and narrowing his eyes behind the tinted plastic. "Just Shutup!"

"Whatever." Boomer chuckled, his tongue between his teeth. "So are we going or…" His eyes immediately found Ace, and he seemed to brighten. "Or are you too busy talking to your boyfriend?"

"HE AIN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Butch hollered furiously, making everyone jump. The clerk at the counter jolted with alarm, knocking himself out of his stupor. He sent the four suspicious looking youths a suspicious glare, and Boomer narrowed his eyes at his brother, who was twitching with fury.

"_Now _yah've done it!" Boomer growled, snarling as he made his way to the door. "C'mon already, they know it's us."

"You can't jus-" Butch blinked in alarm as he glared at Boomer's retreating back, snarling and going to stomp off after him A strong hand held him back, however, and Butch rounded on Ace in alarm as he gripped his arm firmly within his group, a joking grin on his shadowed face.

"Aren't you gonna give me those shades?"

"No!" Butch snarled, shaking him off. He hated the fact Ace thought he could _touch _him, have such a bewildering affect on him for no stupid reason other than he invaded his personal space. He snarled angrily, stumbling back into another shelf but otherwise recovering smoothly. "Besides." He gave him a roguish smirk, but couldn't hide the small pink tinge spreading across his pale cheeks. "You look better without them."

In a flash of green light he took off, the doors barely having time to open before both Butch and Boomer had disappeared into the sky, leaving the frustrated convenience store clerk screaming into the phone for the Powerpuff Girls hotline, alarms and sirens blaring at the sign of theft and Ace blinking in alarm at the last retort Butch had so cockily delivered to him.

"What an asssssss..." Snake hissed angrily, his pale cheeks flushing with anger as he glared after the beams of light hatefully, his eyes narrowed into menacing slits. Ace sighed, pulling down his hood in frustration as he gave one final look at the sunglasses rack, which now didn't look so important.

"Yeah…" He grumbled. "I know."


	3. Games

_The Game_

_..._

As her pink eyes gazed into his brother's own deep, blood red irises, Butch knew there was something behind that innocent, stern official gaze…there was a certain flame of passion or a sparkle of curiosity… He hadn't decided yet…Nevertheless there was something… The pink puff was certainly hiding something when it came to his older brother, Butch just knew it. Brick knew it too, the way he served his too-innocent to her, the mischievous flash deep in those dangerous crimson eyes, Brick knew he could get away with murder around her.

_Probably will…one day. _Butch couldn't help but think to himself.

"Well…" At this, Pink's lips twisted into a reluctant grimace, her eyes rolling from the boy before her in thought. "Okay, Brick…I know you didn't have anything to do with this…and you guys are…" Those pristine rose pink eyes flicked around our house casually. "…Basically living in primitive conditions without a caregiver, after all…" She sighed, cocking her hip. "I guess we can let you off with a warning…"

"Aw, really?" Brick batted his eyelids at her gratefully, heaving a very fake, relieved sigh. "Gee, thanks Puff. I know my brothers can't help it…we're just so hungry here-"

_Sickening, really. The thought of us groveling to a Powerpuff Girl_. Butch bit back a snarl as best as he could, feeling the Green Puff's eyes on him, narrowed and suspicious. He kicked his boots against the ground roughly, the sweet taste of lime slurpee still rich on his tongue- the sugar still running through his veins.

_Hmm…maybe bad idea to have sugar so early in the morning. _Butch thought again, chewing harshly on the inside of his mouth. He could hear the two leaders briskly debating over something official, their voices hushed and low- cutting their 'team' out of whatever was so important that they put their heads together. Butch could sense his brother's pleading, pouting tone- practically begging her for a warm meal and to pick up the tab. Butch snarled, unable to hold it in any longer, and immediately heard a scoff, turning sharply to see Buttercup standing directly behind him, a challenging look in her jade green eyes, half hidden by her choppy black bangs.

"What?" Butch immediately growled, his eyes narrowing. Buttercup shifted her shoulders carelessly, her eyes rolling towards the dilapidated ceiling casually. But Butch noticed the way her trainers scuffled against the worn floorboards, and could tell she was frustrated.

"What are you doing with Ace's shades?" She quickly spat before she could hold herself back, her own eyes widening at her forwardness. Her pale cheeks flushed slightly as Butch held back a proud smirk. He knew she didn't mean to be so forward…she didn't want to suggest anything…just act curious…she failed, though, and this is what made Butch snicker, shifting the glasses up to his messy, windswept black locks.

She was…_jealous_.

"How do you know that these are Ace's?" He muttered back casually, his teeth sneakily grazing his bottom lip. Buttercup quickly snarled at him, so swift it seemed like only a quick spasm of her lips.

"Only Ace wears shades that are that tacky." She grumbled, her arms folding smartly across her chest. Butch's cocky expression quickly faded at that, and all he could think to do was give a proud growl, looking down at her with sudden authority.

"He gave them to me." He muttered quickly, looking away. Buttercup's frown deepened with suspicion as she surveyed the ruff out of her narrowed emerald slits. Butch's eyebrows immediately lifted with amusement, tilting his head with interest as he studied her expression closely. He was slightly embarrassed by how much he had stiffened over that one comment…getting so defensive about some little comment about Ace… What the hell was his problem anyway?

"Ace never gives up those shades…" She mumbled under her breath, appearing to be careless. She still surveyed him suspiciously, her arms tightly folded.

"Well." Butch suddenly growled, straightening the frames on his face as he gave her a quick death glare over the top of the tinted plastic. "He did for me."

With that he suddenly stomped off, too heated and annoyed to even look at her anymore.

_She gets so annoying about such stupid stuff…she's like one of those pug dogs with a bone, she won't give it up…her face looks like a dog too…yeah that's all she is…some stupid dog, some yappy animal who slobbers over its owner just wanting a treat…running around after the Mayor doing his dirty work…those little bitches…that's all they are… _

"Butch!" He could faintly hear Boomer call after him, his eyes wide with alarm as he watched his brother walk away. "Don't you want breakfast? We're getting pancakes! Butch? BUTCH!"

He flew away in a quick flash of deep green, disappearing into the sky before anybody had the chance to follow him.

-x-

Ace snarled at the ceiling, his feet firmly planted on the cracked wall beside him as he took relief in the soft mattress beneath him. His hands tucked behind his head, listening to some CDs on an old player he'd fixed up from one of his many treasures hunts in the dump, usually this was his personal heaven…his own Nirvana…paradise…

But still he fidgeted, a frown tainting his face. He couldn't seem to relax, the same image just kept playing through his mind- the proud snicker… those flushed… embarrassed cheeks… the cocky smirk…

"_You look better without them." _

He could have hit himself for thinking about that green eyed mutant freak…some stupid Chemical-X villain that wouldn't leave him alone. It was annoying…how those emerald green eyes kept popping up into his memory, he couldn't get why…

_Stupid…annoying…immature…prick…brat…_

There was a soft tap at the door that knocked the leader out of his thoughts and he shook his head irritably, looking over to see his bedroom door already opened and Snake leaning against the frame, his eyes downcast and his thin lips twisting in visible annoyance.

"Hey." Ace grunted in greeting, looking back up to the stained ceiling above him with a soft sigh. "'Sup?"

With a few shuffling, uneven footsteps Ace widened his eyes as he realised Snake had sat down beside him, his own faded grey eyes widening and glassy with emotion. Ace felt himself freeze in sudden anxiety. He knew what was coming. Those sad slits for eyes only told him his second in command was emotional again. He hated that...how Snake could be such a girl- so emotional and unbalanced, always there to be comforted and guaranteed to be sniffling if they ever had an argument.

"Did you…" his friend mumbled, almost whimpered weakly at the leader, his figure bent over vulnerably and his greasy hair falling into his face. "Did you mean what you sssaid…in the shop?"

Ace frowned, his eyes darkening as he felt them dwelling towards a conversation he really didn't feel like he wanted to sink into.

"Yeah…" he mumbled sheepishly, staring back up at the ceiling once again. "I meant everything I said to that prick."

"E…even abou-"

"Yeah." Ace grumbled, and he heaved a sigh. Leaning back against his flimsy bed frame, his head rolled back to stare at the ceiling as his eyes flicked over at his friend lazily, a blank expression locked onto his face. "What happened between us, man…it was a one time thing, okay?"

Snake's lips curled in discomfort, his pale, slightly green-tinged face flushing darkly in embarrassment. _What happened between us… _It made the youth's heart sink to hear his leader refer to that night as that. It meant everything to Snake- despite the fact so much tequila was involved, it was still _something, _that night at least deserved a title…Snake snarled, the flashes of memory appearing on command, something he'd processed over and over again since it happened several months ago…

…

"_A-Ace…" Snake shook his leader's strong shoulders, his grey eyes wide as he looked into his face. "You okay?"_

_Ace merely chuckled, an uneasy scoff that escaped his lips as his dark eyes opened, glassy and sparkling as they gazed up at his friend. His hand shot out to grab at him, his reflexes lazy and smooth. _

"_Snaaaaake…" He whispered into his friend's face as the smaller boy tried to heave him off the ground. Snake shivered as the warm breath crossed his face, reeking of tequila. Ace clenched at his shirt with strong hands, pulling him back down, and Snake toppled onto his leader's broad chest- the two now both sprawled out on the floor. Ace collapsed into drunken giggles, rolling over so Snake was trapped underneath his hard body. Snake gasped, his pale eyes wide as Ace's mischievous snicker glistening in the darkness of the room. "Y'ur cute…" Ace mumbled, his cheek pressing against Snake's face. Snake smirked at that, his heart lifting at the compliment. _

"_You're drunk." Snake attempted to dismiss, pushing against his leader's muscular chest. But it was impossible, like Ace weighed double what he did. "We need to get you to bed-"_

"_I'll get YOU to bed!" Ace cackled, slackening against him once again. He shifted his head so his lips pressed against his collarbone. Snake froze, trembling at the ghost of his warm breaths against his skin. He could feel his teeth scrape against his neck, his lips moving as he attempted to mumble more drunken chatter. "You…Y'ur really warm…" He mumbled into his skin, nuzzling against his neck. Snake shivered against him, unable to move or really comprehend the hard body pressed so close to his. _

"_Thanks…" Snake gasped. "B…but you should really…" He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "We should…you should, uh-"_

_His words were lost in a sharp gasp as Ace's soft lips suddenly captured his, his tequila stained tongue quickly mixing with his as he pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Snake froze, completely petrified under his leader's warm affections, but soon closed his eyes- taken by the spicy warm taste now capturing his senses and overcoming his common sense. _

…

"Fine…" Snake shrugged carelessly, but even Ace could make out behind those long, oily bangs his friend's eyes were misting with promising tears. "Fine…glad…glad we could…clear that up…" He mumbled awkwardly, his slim arms wrapping around his thin body. Ace growled, guilt clawing at his stomach.

"Snake-"

"I gotta…" He didn't even bother to reply as he turned, quickly walking out of the room with his head low, his scrawny body slouched and almost deflated with obvious disappointment. Ace growled, grabbing blindly at his pillow and shoving it over at his face, as if tempted to stifle out the day ahead, which seemed so daunting. He lay still, his figure sinking deeper into his limp mattress as he attempted to make himself comfortable. He was even contemplating on getting drunk just to make the day melt away…

A harsh, metallic _thud _filled his ears and he was jolted from his warm half-slumber, the bed creaking as he propped himself up onto his elbows, his brow furrowed in sudden alert. It sounded as though it was coming from…the _roof? _

"The _Hell?" _He snarled, his lips curling into a growl as he eyed the ceiling beadily. A few more thuds interrupted his thoughts as, steadily, the steel roof shook and banged as several thuds reached his ears. He frowned, torn between ignoring it- dismissing it as just one heavy bird- or whether to take a chance and alert the gang of a possibly enemy attack.

"_Expecting someone, Acey?"_

Ace yelped, and for the second time that day he found himself face down on his concrete floor, wincing with pain as his skin scraped against the cold concrete. He heard the slight sniggering on the far side of his room, and with a flash of faint green light he turned his head to see a pair of obnoxious emerald eyes blinking at him.

"Didn't scare ya…" Butch snickered at him, his smirk glinting mischievously in the dim room. "Did I?"

"What the _HELL?" _Ace growled loudly, pushing him away blindly as he scrambled to his feet. He grimaced with pain, his head throbbing and his skin prickling with the promising sting of a scrape. he rubbed at his face, focusing his narrowed glare on the newcomer- the cause of this whole mess of a day in the first place. "What are you doing here Butch?"

The Ruff shrugged, smirking proudly as he took in the room. It was a whim to once again return to the dump- after following the gang for so long (Brick's orders) it seemed almost second nature. He'd much rather be around rotting garbage and rats than watch his brothers suck up to Townsville's superheroes any day. Besides…He sniggered, launching himself onto the flimsy bed and watching the incredulous glare the gang leader issued him. There was nothing more fun than teasing someone who couldn't fight back. Taking away his power of manipulating other people…it was something Butch never grew tired of.

"I got bored." he snickered. "Besides, it's not like I was interrupting anything important."

Ace shook with anger. he was getting tired of this cocky teenage brat- flaunting his powers in front of him and teasing him- it was cruel, and Ace had done _nothing _to him. He clenched his fists, his nails biting into his palms as he struggled to keep his cool. Getting into a fight with this guy, and getting his ass handed to him, was _not _something he wanted to do to top off this already miserable day. His eyes narrowed in warning, and he took a few deep breaths to simmer down before he could muster up a reply. Butch merely gazed on with amusement.

"_Look…" _Ace snarled, his teeth gritted in what looked like pain. "Today hasn't been the best day, ai'ight? So I don't need you hanging around bugging me-"

Butch snarled at that, feeling a slight sting at his words. After all- they was usually _his _words, to Boomer or the puffs or anyone else that hung around that wasn't worth his time. He frowned angrily, and he could feel his right eye twitch in warning. Ace eyed it warily, but continued.

"-And I've already had to deal with breaking my favourite shades, and now my own mate's pissed at me-"

"_What?" _Butch sneered mockingly, cocking an eyebrow. "Ya _boyfriend?"_

It felt as though the fire had been relit as Ace struggled to keep his cool, his eyes squeezing shut as he bit down harshly on his tongue, his coal coloured eyes opening to give Butch a fierce, glowering glare.

"Don't. Start." He hissed lowly, his lips twisting as he struggled to snarl calmly. "And get the hell off my bed."

"If ya call this a bed…" Butch added under his breath, looking aggravated. Ace seized up, ready to let go and completely explode, when to his surprise the Ruff actually stood up, reaching into his pocket and issuing the nineteen year old with a bored eyeball roll. "Besides, I brought 'ya something to make 'ya feel better."

Ace growled in immediate skepticism, but his heart seemed to lift as the brat pulled out the familiar pair of black shades- the very same from the gas station- and handed them out to him, his stare blank and unthreatening as he offered a peace offering. Ace still eyed him warily.

"What's the catch?" He muttered, his voice a low rumble as his arms remained folded. Butch shrugged, his eyes narrowing.

"Nuthin'." Butch grumbled. "But 'ya makin' me regret my feelings of generosity. Now if 'ya don't want them-"

He broke off as the older youth straight away snatched them from his grip, his eyes widening at the feeling of finally holding a precious pair of shades in his hands. Butch had to snigger- those empty black eyes seemed to sparkle with childlike excitement as he unfolded the pair of plastic shades, finally slipping them over his face. Butch twisted his lips, his eyebrows rising expectantly.

"Thanks…" Ace spat out, his lips curling into what he hoped to be a kind smirk. "I guess."

Butch scoffed at that, his eyes once again rolling to the ceiling.

"See?" he sneered cockily. "I'm _nice." _

"Yeah." Ace snorted, shaking his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. "But do you expect in return? My soul?"

"Not yet…" Butch smirked. "But maybe I can ask for a favour later…"

Ace winced at that, snarling at how he'd become _in debt _to some bratty _teenager. _It made him want to shiver. "Yeah." He muttered. "Whatever. Don't think this means I'll be nice to ya."

"Same to you!" Butch snarled at him, his gaze hardening as his guard was reapplied by instinct. His lips still longed to twitch into a smirk, however, at the fierce gaze the older teenager was giving him. It made it seem like he was a threat. Ace was still weary of him…maybe the green ruff was even an enemy? The game of cat and mouse- hate and acceptance- enemies and allies- trust and suspicion- known rivals yet he was able to get so close, fighting for the same side… Butch's smirk widened, his tongue scraping his teeth as he licked his lips, trying to hide his excited twitches. This toying with the puffs only added to this battle of power that he was itching to win. It had gone so much further than the game of good and evil, and now he was expecting to have a lot of fun messing around with the leader of a known Townsville gang.

He liked this game.

Ace stiffened, sheepishly picking at his dirty fingernails as he gave the ruff a sly glance, his eyes narrowing once more. He didn't know what to make of Butch- he doubted he'd met anyone so confusing.

"So what exactly are you doing here Butch?" Ace muttered harshly. "Don't think I believe you came all the way over here to give _me _somethin'." He scoffed at that. "You over here to spy on me a bit more? Acting on your brother's orders?"

Butch's nose wrinkled with disgust, hating the fact Ace thought he had him figured out. "No!" He spat, looking sulky. Ace smirked at that- he reminded him of an angry toddler. "I don't take orders from _anyone…" _He growled, but even his voice wavered with slight uneasiness at the words. Did Brick really control him like that? Was he just a sidekick? Sent to do someone else's _bidding? _"I'm not like that."

"Could'a fooled me." Ace smirked cockily. Butch narrowed his eyes- those emerald orbs flashing in warning before his lips curled into a sneer- pumping himself up for another yelling match- when the bedroom door suddenly burst open, so fast the wood bounced off the wall, as Snake stumbled in, his eyes wide.

"_Ace! _A messsssage came for you and-" He halted to an awkward stop, his shy eyes switching from Ace to the green ruff- who was still sitting on the leader's bed. he frowned with immediately suspicion, and he winced as he felt the familiar sting of jealousy, his eyes especially on Butch- who still possessed a fierce gaze at Ace's hint of being a follower. Snake glared back, his narrowed slits aiming towards Ace. "What's _he _doing here?"

"Nuthin'." Ace muttered, giving his own friend a warning glare at the promising emotion in his tone. He didn't want to draw attention to the fact he and the Ruff was practically stalking him. "He was just-"

"I can be here if I want!" Butch snarled back, defensively folding his arms. His face twitched, his right eyelid flickering in a telltale way as those emerald irises flickered dangerously. "It's a free freakin' country."

Snake, who was eighteen and who proved to have a short fuse in dealing with bratty villains even younger than him, issued Butch with a furious glance before rounding back to Ace, his fists clenched and held at his sides.

"Ssssince when did this sssstupid kid become your sssstalker?" he hissed, his voice silky and smooth. Ace growled at him in warning, but only glanced over to see Butch twitch dangerously before the ruff jumped to his feet, a growl darkening his features as he charged towards him, Ace quickly grabbing the back of his hooded jacket before he could do any damage.

"Screw you!" Butch snarled, wrestling in Ace's grip. He gritted his teeth, ready to rip that smartass gang member limb from limb. "I ain't a stalker, you freak!"

"_Freak?" _Snake repeated, whispering the insult silently. He growled, lashing out as well. "Who are you calling _freak!" _

"Enough!" Ace snarled at them both, pushing Snake away and dragging Butch back. He turned to glare at Butch, who matched his stance, looking venomous. "Go home Ruff!"

Butch hissed at his hostile tone, gritting his teeth as he bit back a retort. "Fine!" he eventually growled back. "I wouldn't stay around this house of freaks anyway!" He spat, narrowing his eyes at Snake as he backed off resentfully, turning around to climb back out of the window. With one final snarl he took off into the daylight, leaving behind a bright green stream of light. Ace immediately rounded on Snake, who winced.

"He- I wassss…jussst-" He began to mumble.

"Just shut up." Ace cut off, shaking his head. He'd had enough drama for today, and instead offered his palm to his teammate, his eyes narrowed. "Just gimmie the message."

Snake's thin lips twisted at the bite in his boss' voice, and for a split second he wrestled with debating against him, then he resentfully handed the message over and turned to walk out into his own bedroom, his head held low once again.

Ace tore at the sealed paper, snarling to himself at the stupid people around him. Since when did everybody get so weird, anyway? It made no sense. He gritted his teeth as he unfolded the paper, smoothing it out and narrowing his eyes at the simple print- written in black ink. He froze.

_Meet me tonight in the metal scrap yard- one o'clock._

_-Buttercup x_


	4. Battle Lines

_Battle Lines_

_..._

When Butch crashed through their dilapidated front door, he paused to wait for Brick's regular lecture he threw at him for destroying their house for the thousandth time, but was only given an unusual silence in return.

"What the _Hell?" _He sneered at the empty cabin, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. Something was up- his brothers should be back now, right? His heart jumped into his throat. The girls hadn't kidnapped them, had they? He curled his fingers into his fists unsurely.

_If they've been caught, I'm gone. I can't fight without them, all our moves, all our fighting positions- I can't do it without them! What if they're hurt, what if they've been captured or arrested or kidnapped or-_

"**Butch!"**

He snapped to attention, heart leaping into his throat as he whirled around- fists balled and ready. Boomer stared back, those dumb dishwater blue eyes gazing at his brother- wide eyed and stupid. His hands went up in an immediate surrender and Butch's mouth curled into an immediate sneer, shoving his fists into his brother's chest anyway. Boomer went crashing into the ground and Butch followed close, heartbeat still echoing between his ears.

"The Hell's your problem!" The Green Ruff hissed at him darkly, looming over his stirring figure. He watched Boomer groan with pain before sitting up to glare at his older brother. Butch only stared back, fists still clenched. "Sneaking up on me?"

Boomer scrambled to his feet, his face contorting into his familiar pout. "I wasn't!" He whined. "You're just not supposed to be back!"

"Not supposed-" Butch's lips twisted before he could stop them, heat rising in his cheeks. _"Why?"_

The younger brother sulked, his hands going to flatten his hair. Butch noticed he avoided his gaze. "I dunno…I thought you'd be with Buttercup! Brick said-"

"_What did Brick say?" _Butch demanded in a low growl. Boomer was always a sucker for that. As he suspected, Boomer recoiled in reply. The Green Ruff leered over him, making himself a good inch taller. _"Boomer…"_

"It's a part of the plan!" Boomer grumbled, those baby blue eyes back on Butch, blinking pathetically. "I- I invited Bubbles back here, to be friendly, you know? And he has Blossom, and he sent Buttercup out looking for you- we thought it would be better to split them up! At least… Brick said that-"

"_Ugh." _Butch spat at him, his lips curling with disgust. His stomach churned at the thought. "I don't want that mucus-green stuck up snob anywhere _near _me."

"Woah._" _Boomer's eyebrows rose in surprise at his brother, his bottom lip still in a pout. "Harsh."

Butch rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it_. Is Boomer really this stupid? Does he not remember who we are? What we were made for? Who we were made to defeat? _He growled to himself out of frustration, his stomach churning.

"So what?" He loomed over his younger brother again, eyes narrowed into slits. "You're kicking me out of my own house for _her? _The pigtail brat? The blonde bimbo? The whiny little blue Barbie? A _Puff?" _

Boomer only frowned, adding to his sulky pout. He still looked down at the ground guiltily, arms folding in defence.

"_Hey…" _He grumbled. "She's not a bimbo…"

"So you're _defending _her now!" The hot churning in Butch's stomach burst, and he leaped forward with a new burst of energy. He shoved his face into his brothers, catching his guilty glance. "Is that what we are now to the Puffs? Huh? ALLIES! _FRIENDS?"_

"They're not that bad!" Boomer whimpered. "It's easier to just be on good terms-"

"I'm not bowing down to a trio of bratty-ass goody-two-shoe _bitches_!" Butch barked at him, now heading towards hysteria. He realized faintly that he was panting. His ears were ringing, and his face felt as though it was on fire. Throwing his fists up again, he saw in his own brother's pathetic, dumbed down expression there was no arguing with him. _This stupid Powerpuff Plan was going ahead whether I was on board or not_. "The HELL with you then!" Was all Butch could think to snarl as he aimed for the door again.

"But…" Boomer followed him cautiously, his eyes wide. "You're gonna go ahead with the plan, right?"

In a burst of angry green light, Butch took off into the setting sun without another word.

...

* * *

...

Ace kicked at the loose dirt beneath his feet, clumps of dried mud skidding across the path as he dodged the piles of junk that surrounded him. Slowly but surely he shuffled his way through the regular trash towards the section he knew was specifically saved for metal scraps, where they were thrown in to await recycling. He began to grind his teeth together as he reached the section, eyeing off the sharp edges and scrapes of sharp metal that surrounded him. It was eerie- the way the moonlight reflected off the never-ending metallic mountains, and the way the blades and edges seemed to flicker eerily as he passed- weary of the shards that shone like knives before him.

He snarled to himself as he reached a clearing, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looked up at the sky, half-expecting to see a bright flash of bright green light that seemed to follow him everywhere- whether light or dark in colour it was always green. He sighed, the toe of his shoes digging into the ground once more as he tried to distract himself from the thick silence of another lonesome night.

He hated this.

_Why am I even meeting her anyway? _Ace growled to himself, his mind wandering as he dug around in his pockets for a toothpick. He'd given up smoking weeks ago and whenever he craved nicotine he instead chewed on a toothpick- which was much cheaper and healthier (as Snake constantly pointed out) than the cancer sticks. But seeing the green ruff swagger about blowing precious smoke in his face, he was gnawing up more of the little sticks just to keep his mind off his past habit.

Busy teething away at the small splinter of timber, Ace's eyes flickered over towards the jagged pile of metal only to have his heart leap into his throat at the sight of light jade green eyes staring at him through the darkness. He hissed in the cold air as his toothpick snapped within his jaw, splintering in half. He growled, spitting out the remains as the green Powerpuff girl emerged from the darkness, her jade eyes flickering jokingly as Ace issued her with an annoyed snarl. He was sick of people sneaking up on him…

"_Aren't we jumpy tonight…" _Buttercup cooed as silkily as she could. Ace narrowed his eyes, not buying it. The Green puff, he knew, wasn't exactly 'smooth' in her way of speaking, and she still sounded so sly and mischievous- she couldn't erase that rough streak about her, even when trying to butter him up. As she approached him, the moonlight washed over her pale, svelte figure and that steady smirk on her face caused a nervous chill to travel down Ace's spine. He struggled to remain still and confident, his black eyes watching her every move as she stepped towards him, her sneakers scraping against the dirt.

The puff had changed, he could clearly see. Her figure had not only grown toned with muscle but curvy in all the right places. Her ivory skin glistened in the moonlight and her deep jade eyes glistened maliciously as she returned the stare. Ace straightened, a growl escaping his throat.

"Out with it, Puff." He snarled at her, folding his arms as the chill evening wind whipped around them. "What'd you bring me out here for?"

She straightened as her eyes looked up at the starry sky, as if contemplating on what to say. This was out of character for her, and Ace could tell she was uncomfortable She was practically itching to just bring out her brash, straight-to-the-point nature. Her lips twisted, her eyes narrowing as she eyed the endless sky stretched out over them.

"I noticed that…you're getting closer to the Ruffs." She mumbled slowly, carefully.

He raised his eyebrows at that, his heart thudding hard against his ribs.

"We _are_ on the same side." He couldn't help but grunt. Ace felt himself tense, and couldn't explain why. His fists tightened with familiar annoyance.

_Why should I protect that stupid Ruff? He's not my responsibility…_

Buttercup couldn't help but shoot him a knowing look, her bright green eyes sparkling as she eyed him up and down, as if scanning him. Ace tensed, but otherwise kept up his guarded glare. There was no way he was showing _her _any weakness.

After several long, silent seconds Buttercup broke the glare, staring thoughtfully at the scraps of gleaming metal that surrounded them. She began to pace, slowly and steadily, around him. Ace watched her, his eyes never leaving her. There was no way he was about to let his guard down around her.

She stopped, reaching out to stroke at a metal pole sticking out from one of the piles.

"We have a plan…" Buttercup mumbled, her eyes trailing back to his to watch his reaction. Ace looked emotionless, only staring at her with suspicion. Why was she telling him this?

"I shouldn't be telling you this…" She continued, her lips twisting once again with thought. "But I don't want you to get in the way…"

"How would I be getting in the way?" Ace spat at her, his brow furrowing with immediate confusion. It didn't make any sense to him. "I'm not exactly a _threat _anymore…" He grumbled, more to himself than anything. Even Buttercup could see how defeated he sounded, how disappointed in himself he was.

How true it was.

"Any of your little gang." Buttercup shrugged, turning back to him. Her arms folded against her chest firmly, her hip cocking to one side. Ace studied her dominant stance- her sneakers planted firmly in the dirt, her hips cocked, a studded belt looped through her ripped black jeans. Her light eyes trailed over him again, and Ace couldn't repress a shiver. "This is a plan we have been working on for a while now, and _already _you're getting in the way-"

"_Look." _Ace broke, his sharp snarl cutting through her tone easily. His eyes were narrowed, and as he stepped closer to her Buttercup could see his eyes darkening to a dangerous black, his glare sharpening with every step. "Don't drag us into this. We're not getting involved with _any _of your little plans. We haven't even committed any crimes in _months. _Not even a little freakin' _shoplifting! _Not even _graffiti!"_

His nails bit into his palms, and anger crept into him steadily, his face feeling heated. It hit him then, just how pathetic they had become. Hardly a gang anymore, just regular, law-abiding citizens that lived in a _dump. _Where was the rebellion? The excitement? The _fun?_

Buttercup raised her eyebrows at him, taking in just how much anger was radiating from the gang leader. She looked up at him- she only reached his shoulders- and even she found herself flushing at just how good he looked angry. His eyes were an endless black- reflecting the stars above them. His ruffled, messy black hair hung in his face hauntingly, and his muscles seemed to tense- his broad shoulders and large hands taught as he struggled to calm his raging thoughts He really was pissed, and she resisted the urge to poke at him some more. Throwing him in jail would get them nowhere this time of night, and she had to throw him off the trail.

This was important.

"Ace." She rolled her eyes, and even she had to admire how much power she held over him. His glare snapped back to her, his chest heaving with controlled breaths. She couldn't resist a smirk. "All I'm asking is that you stay away from the Ruffs."

Ace bit down on his lip. Hard. Why did that bother him so much?

"I stay away from the Ruffs." He retorted, eyes narrowed. "They…don't exactly stay away from me."

_Well…only one doesn't. _

Buttercup scoffed at that lame excuse, and even Ace flushed at how it sounded. Why did he feel so guilty for? What was he hiding? _He _hadn't done anything wrong, a messed up sixteen year old fellow villain had taken up stalking and annoying him everywhere he went- _that _was his problem.

_If anything I'm the victim here… _He growled to himself.

"Right." Buttercup grinned at him. "Sure."

Ace shook himself at that, grabbing at another toothpick in his pocket and chewing on it viciously. It did little to soothe his stress, if anything he felt himself tense more. He couldn't hold back on the curiosity that swelled within him, his brow furrowed with thought. Strangely, he found himself thinking of the cocky green Ruff, and just what the Powerpuff girls would want with them.

"What do you want with them anyway?" He couldn't help but scoff back, struggling to appear careless. "I thought you had them in the palm of your hand."

Buttercup couldn't resist a proud smirk. That was true.

"Perhaps. But we can't trust them." Her bright jade eyes swept over him again. "We can't trust any villains, right Ace?"

He repressed a shiver at that, amazed at how cold that glare was. He gripped at his toothpick again, twirling it thoughtfully as he perched it between his lips. His mind was spinning. There was that strange, scratching confusion again. He shouldn't care if the Powerpuff Girls had a plan to knock the Rowdyruff Boys out of the equation- in fact, that was to be expected.

So why did he feel the urge to warn them?

"Besides, you should be _overjoyed." _She drawled, that knowing glare centering him in again, scanning for any juicy reactions. "A fellow villain out of the way. Less competition and all, right?"

It was Ace's turn to scoff, rolling his eyes upward to stare at the starry sky. He let out a long sigh, sounding bored and tired. _Competition?_

"Kid's stuff."

Buttercup's eyes narrowed. She didn't like that insinuation- even though he stood a full head taller, his shoulders higher and broader, a few years older, she was definitely no _kid, _and they'd known each other long enough to know it.

"This is not a joke, Ace!" She snapped at him firmly, and Ace could tell her patience was at a very dangerous limit. Her own hands curled into fists, and those light green eyes flashed angrily. She even levitated a few feet so the two were eye to eye. A finger pointed in his face. "The Rowdyruff Boys have been running loose for too long and we have a plan to take them down! And you better not stand in our way!"

Ace narrowed his eyes, anger rising once again.

"Why would you tell me, then?" He spat back, shaking his hair out of his face as his black eyes narrowed. "Why tip me off when we're on the same side? It's not like I'm in the same _league, _we're not even in the same _scene."_

"Oh, please." Buttercup scoffed back, her cheeks reddening. Even Ace could see in the limited light of night she was becoming flushed and flustered, losing her composure by the second. "I don't know what you're playing at if this is a new alliance but-"

Ace felt a lump in his throat, his chest tightening as he processed this new piece of information, his eyes automatically widening at the furious teenage hero.

"_WHAT!" _He scoffed, mouth falling open. "I-I We're not getting _close _to the Ruffs! This is no alliance!" He growled, his sneaker kicking at the hard earth in frustration. He remembered when he was close to _running _this city- now he couldn't shake an annoying villain brat that refused to leave him alone. It irked him to no end. "My gang is _my_ gang! I don't even _like _the Ruffs-"

"Then why did Butch have your glasses?" Buttercup pointed out smugly, thinking he was cornered. "I thought for sure you guys were getting friendly if he had _those-"_

Ace threw his hands up in the air. He knew that twitchy green-eyed psychopath had something to do with it.

"I'm out." He declared, turning his back and stalking off before he could strangle her. "Do what you want to the Ruffs- I don't care."

"_Oh, really?" _Buttercup snarled at him, now feeling heated as she followed close behind him, mirroring his steps by flying behind him. He ignored her, so she quickly sped up to land in front of him, her hands firmly on her hips. "So you won't interfere? You'll stay away?"

"I already stay away!" Ace spluttered. "I'm nowhere near them! There's no alliance! There's no friendship! Go destroy them! Whatever! I'm not stopping you! _I. Don't. Care."_

Buttercup's crisp, mint green glare stared at him heavily, her eyes narrowed. It was a cruel glare, and it chilled Ace to the bone. He returned the glare heatedly, his hands jamming into his pockets as he gritted his teeth. He learned a long time ago how to deal with the Powerpuff Girls, but right now he couldn't seem to summon any of his cool, uncaring attitude. He was heated, breathing heavily through his nose. Buttercup, however, heaved a gentle sigh and strolled towards him, her finger tapping against her chin thoughtfully.

_"Ace..." _She cooed again, examining him through half-lidded eyes. Her cool composure reacted strikingly with his infuriated glare. But he held her stare, refusing to back down. "How would you like a new start to your gang?"

Ace let out a scoff, his eyes widening at the words. _That _took him by surprise.

"What?" He spat at her. A deep frown darkened his face and his heart began to pound in his ears, heat flushing his face as he processed what she was saying. "What does the gang have to do with this?"

Buttercup's expression didn't change, she merely regarded him with a careful stare- as if taking in every bit of him. Even though she was a head shorter, she made up for it with that cold expression.

"I'm merely proposing..." She said, slowly and carefully. "That you think about your alliances, that's all. I know your little _gang _means so much to you, and previously we have had our little tiffs-"

Ace couldn't help but scoff again, loudly.

"-But putting all that aside, I know if you help us take down the Rowdyruff Boys, we may consider...other arrangements for you." The Green Puff looked towards the ground casually before flicking her gaze up again- tracing his face. She had to admit, he was still attractive to her. Magnetic, even. Especially with that dangerous expression on his face- a deadly glint in his onyx eyes.

Her hand rose to curl around his leather jacket and, surprisingly, Ace let her. He watched her hand with caution as her fingers slipped around his collar- those deep green eyes locking with his.

"If you help us, I'll help you."

Ace narrowed his eyes at her, his eyes flashing as he took her in. She certainly had grown up over the years, and his skin tingled when her long fingers brushed against his chest- his heart thudding painfully against his ribcage. As he took in her bright mint green eyes, another pair of green eyes formed in the back of his mind, and he did his best to push that thought away.

"You want _us _to help you..." Ace grumbled darkly. "In exchange for what?"

Buttercup smirked, her hand slipping from the gang leader's chest. "I'll be in touch, Acey. Keep my offer in mind."

The green puff gave one last wicked smile and was gone in a flash of bright lime green light, leaving Ace behind with a gust of wind and a tense, heavy silence. Ace let out a lungful of air he didn't know he'd been holding, Buttercup's words echoing in his mind and his own head pounding with the stupid realization that he may have just gotten himself into something he couldn't get out of.

-x-


End file.
